While a webpage is being displayed, a user inputs a search term into a search feature of a browser and the browser subsequently searches for the search term on the webpage. Some browsers, such as the Google® Chrome® browser, may highlight all of the terms on the webpage that match the search term, for easy recognition of the occurrences of the search term on the webpage. The Google® Chrome® browser is a freeware web browser developed by Google, Inc. located in Mountain View, Calif. Google, Google Chrome, and Chrome are registered trademarks of Google, Inc. A browser may also jump to the location of a search term in response to the user pressing a key (e.g., the up or down arrow key) of a keyboard, or activating a graphical user interface (GUI) element (e.g., an onscreen button). For a webpage that includes a large amount of content, the user may be required to perform a significant amount of scrolling to view all of the highlighted search terms resulting from the search feature of a browser. Furthermore, content on the webpage that is irrelevant to the search term is displayed with the same prominence as the content that is relevant to the search term, thereby making it difficult for the user to ignore the irrelevant content.